


Green Eyed Boy - One Shot

by kittyintherain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Brown Eyed Girl, Cat Noir - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, History book, Inspired by Music, Ladybug - Freeform, Music, One Shot, Study hall, chat noir - Freeform, how do you tag things properly, i think this should be good, its really cute, posting this at 1 am, than again im probably biased because i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyintherain/pseuds/kittyintherain
Summary: Adrien decides to sit with Marinette during study hall, who usually sits by herself. She doesn't notice him at the table and Adrien slowly gets distracted by Marinetter humming the tune and changing the lyrics of a song
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Green Eyed Boy - One Shot

Tuesdays, they were always fun. Adrien loved going to school, even if it could be boring sometimes, it was much better than being stuck in the mansion all day. By himself.

On Tuesdays, Adrien had study hall and he usually sat by himself in the library, secluded enough so he could talk to Plagg without being looked at like he was crazy. But today, Adrien noticed his friend and classmate, Marinette Dupain-Chaeng sitting by herself. 

She seemed very focused on whatever homework she was doing. Adrien wasnt sure if she has noticed him as he sat down. Not that he said anything to make her notice him. He thought that she shouldnt be disrupted from her work. 

As he was pulling out his history textbook from his bag, he heard a faint tune. Adrien than realized Marinette had earbuds in, listening to some pretty loud music. He smiled, and pulled out his notes from class.

"Oh, I love this song!" Marinette mumbled to herself.

Adrien heard it, but didnt say anything.

Marinette pulled out her notebook from her bag and opened up to a page. Adrien didnt really want to look at it for too long, he didnt want to invade her privacy, but managed to see what looked like a design for a dress. 

As Adrien started some of his work, Marinette started to hum the tune of the song 'Brown Eyed Girl.' Adrien couldnt help but smile. Something felt different with Marinette, maybe because she didnt see him she was acting how she would if she was by herself. Whatever it was didnt matter, she was just very cute.

"You my, green eyed boy," Marinette seemed to laugh to herself at her idea to change the lyrics.

This made Adrien confused, "Plagg, I thought Luka had blue eyes."

"Maybe shes not talking about Luka." Plagg shrugged

"But who has green eyes," Adrien thought to himself, "I have green eyes."

A sudden realization hit Adrien, "Wait does Marinette...?"

Plagg wasnt sure what to do, he was certain that Marinette probably wouldnt want Adrien to know, and Plagg didnt want to deal with Tikki talking about a heartbroken Marinette.

"You're not the only one in the world with green eyes you know." Plagg replied.

"You're right, but maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing is she..." Adrien shook his head, "But Ladybug."

Plagg frowned, "But if you like Marinette you shouldnt push aside those feelings for a girl who doesnt feel the same."

"Maybe you're right," Adrien looked up at Marinette and smiled.

She still hadn't noticed him, the only thing she had noticed that Tikki had hidden herself. She assumed someone was just browsing books nearby, so she didnt think too much of it so it wouldnt distract her. She had such a cool design idea for a dress and she really wanted to focus. Thats why she put earbuds so there would be nothing that could easily distract her.

Adrien wasn't sure how long he had been there, but it wasn't easy to not get distracted by Marinette. She was so pretty and they way that she slightly danced to the music. Adrien had no idea why he was feeling like this, but he had a feeling he was developing a crush on Marinette. He tried to shake any thoughts from his head. 

Until he got stumped on a question. He looked around for people to ask. He could probably ask Plagg, he was old enough to know the answer. But Adrien wanted an excuse to talk to Marinette.

"Um Marinette." 

No reply.

Adrien gulped, "Marinette?"

Marinette continued drawing.

"Plagg how do i get her attention?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know tap her shoulder."

Adrien followed Plaggs advice. Softly tapping Marinettes shoulder.

"Yes Tik-" Marinette looked up and saw Adrien, "EEK!"

Marinette fell out of her chair and Adrien quickly caught her.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Oh, y-yeah I'm fine." Marinette said getting up and removing herself from Adriens arms.

"Uh thats good," Adrien scratched the back of his neck, "I need your help."

"Yes! I mean um with what?" Marinette slightly giggled.

"I'm stuck on a history question and thought maybe you could help me."

"Oh yeah! I-I might be able to help," Marinette smiled, blushing slightly, "Wait, h-have you been here the whole time, across from me?" Her voice got more squeaky towards the end.

"Yeah, I didn't want to disrupt you so I kinda just did my work in silence while you listened to music and did work too."

"Oh so you- you heard me sing about y- I mean just sing in general not about anyone in particular especially not you- i mean just listening to music, yeah." 

Adrien was definitely confused, "Don't worry about it I didn't snoop and look at your notebook." 

"Right cause thats what I'm concerned about," Marinette mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing," Marinette kinda flailed her arms around, "So w-what do you need help with?"

"Um," Adrien pulled his stuff the to chair next to Marinette, "Its this one." 

Adrien pointed to a question on his worksheet. Just at that moment, there was an akuma alert.

"Marinette go hide for safety," Adrien said after looking at the news.

"Oh yeah you too we wouldnt want youre gorgeous face to be harmed, I mean you to be harmed because that would bad because I wouldn't want my good friend to be hurt!" 

Adrien chuckled, "Right, now please get to safety."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay was this good? Its the first time ive ever really written something like this so im hoping it came out okay. If theres any like mispellings im so sorry i'll probably read this like a million times over and edit if there are any mistakes. um yeah thats it! i like writting one shots so i think ill write more in the future :D


End file.
